


Trash

by Nyessa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Game, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyessa/pseuds/Nyessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's teenaged daughter chooses reading material that an old friend of the family finds objectionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash

“Aw, Kiddo, why do you have to read that trash?”

Mercy Hawke looked up from her well-loved copy of _Swords and Shields_ and raised an eyebrow. “I like this trash, Uncle Varric.”

 “That shit's not good for impressionable young minds.” Varric Tethras rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. “Come on, wouldn't you rather read _Tale of the Champion?_ It's much more suited to a delicate young lady like yourself.”

 “I don't want to read about Mother. Besides, I'm almost to my favorite scene.” The adolescent half-elf stuck her tongue out as she turned a dog-eared page. “Also, you owe 50 silvers to the swear jar.”

 “Andraste's ass.”

 “Now it's a sovereign,” she sang.

 The dwarf growled and stomped over to the ceramic jar sitting on the mantle. “I don't see how you get to complain about me swearing when you're reading smut.”

 “I don't see how you get to complain about me reading smut when you're the one who wrote it.” A grin blossomed over Mercy's face. “Hey, I could start reading out loud. Then I'd owe money to the swear jar, too.”

 “Don't you dare, Kiddo.” Varric's skin first turned pale and then flushed. “And I don't even want to know what your favorite scene actually is. That'd be enough to send me into the Fade right then and there.”

“It's a real educational bit.”

“Aw, damn it. You are your mother's daughter, you know that?”

“I heard that!” called a voice from the next room, equal parts laughter and steel. A pause, then: “And that's another 50 silvers.”

Varric let out a long string of words that would supply the swear jar for quite some time to come.

When he was finished, Mercy set down her book, and in a few seconds had her arms flung around his neck. “You know I love you, Uncle Varric.”

“Yeah, all right.”

“And you love me, too.”

“Yeah, Kiddo.” He patted her back.

“You wanna know what my favorite scene really is?”

“Ancestors, _no.”_

She kissed his cheek. “It's the part where the dashing dwarven rogue, the liar and scoundrel, goes back to visit his old friend and partner in crime, who he worked and fought beside for years and years.”

“I thought you didn't like reading about your mother.”

“The back cover said that any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.”

“Yeah,” Varric said, “I like that part, too.”


End file.
